Eu e Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?
by Suellen-san
Summary: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê. Completa.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

Meu dia estava maravilhoso. Pensei no ano que passou e no ano que mal começou, mas como dizem o ano só começa depois do carnaval. Então teria tempo para escreve uma fic rochedo* com uma ajuda de uma beta. Mas isso é outra história, vendo algumas informações me atento a um fato. Só que...

- Vou ao centro.

- Hum... Hum... – Balanço a cabeça sem sabe o motivo.

- Vê se não bagunça a casa.

- Hum... Hum... – O que ela falou mesmo?

- E da próxima vez pede para os seus amigos não destruírem a casa.

-

Olhei a minha mãe e concordei que ia deixa tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Teria toda tarde livre. Sim de novo. Teria. Teria se não fosse... Bem vamos começa pelo começo. Tentava. Repare bem tentava ter uma idéia isso está virando clichê, mas tudo bem, quando escutou passos na casa. E lá vamos nós de novo. Será que Miro não tinha ciência que ia me mete em uma confusão enorme. E coloca enorme nisso.

- Mi, sei que é legal vi aqui. Não só pela comida, mas não dá mesmo. Mainha* já está pe da vida* com você e...

- Mortal tola. – Gelei. – Comparando a minha pessoa com um reles soldado daquela fedelha que se diz deusa.

Engulo seco antes de me vira. Aquela voz era conhecida e não é que ao me virá vejo o...

- HADES!

-

- Quero dizer Senhor...

-

- Não é Senhor do inferno...

-

- Não...

-

- É vossa alteza...

-

- Que dizer Senhor do submundo...

-

- Imperador?

- É melhor.

-IMPERADOR HADES!

Anotei mentalmente nunca se esqueça de bajula o cara e o chama de imperador porque vê os olhinhos azuis dele me fitando é tenebroso. Sinceramente ele é muito bonito. Se minha mãe tivesse aqui ia achá-lo um ótimo partido. Certo que passei meia hora o olhando com uma cara de boba, mas fazer o que. pessoalmente o cara é tudo de bom. Seiya tinha razão os olhos dele...

- MORTAL.

- Sim senhor.

- Vim ordeno que escreva uma fic sobre a minha pessoa.

- Eu? – E ainda vem ordena. – Escreve sobre você?

- Tem outra mortal com o nome de Suellen?

- Pior que tem...

- Que tem um Pen Name de Suellen-san que ao meu vê é...

- É melhor do que o seu...

- Como?

- Eu falei como vai ser.

Acho que sou louca de repeti o que acabei de fala? Nunca. Ainda o enxerido pensa que esta na casa da mãe Joana. Nada contra as Joanas. Entra assim e tenta mata de susto a velhinha que vão completa ano. Até que me veio uma idéia. Porque não barganha algo com o gosto ali, tipo uma vaga nos Campos Elíseos.

- Como vai ser?

- Ora eu mato Atena, destruo o mundo e fim.

- Só?

- Só.

- Nada de romance.

- Nada de romance e nem frescura. Quero sangue.

- Nossa!

- Sei que a história é forte demais para uma mortal.

- A exclamação não é pela suas palavras, mas por isso.

Aponto para... Sinceramente meus amigos leitores aquilo é enorme. Nunca na minha vida vi algo tão GRANDE.

- Gostou?

- É gostei.

- Já viu algo tão grande?

- Pelo que me lembre... Não.

- Sei.

- Que dizer... Poseidon tem uma maior. E bem MAIOR.

- Duvido.

- Duvide não meu caro Hades.

- Você já viu? – A sombra da dúvida pairava nele.

- Vi? Eu vi, filmei, pegue e constatei É ENORME. Maior que a sua.

- É? – Ah! Se vocês pudesse vê a cara dele.

- Oh! Desculpa Hades...

- Sem problema eu mato e serei o...

- Não seria melhor fazer uma...

- Mas é de estimação. Crescemos juntos...

- Me deixa pega. Vai.

Ele olhou em volta e deixou-me toca naquela maravilha. Aquilo sim tinha pode. Estava me sentindo a Senhora do inferno quando ele nos afastou. Certo ele foi meio rude.

- Já tocou demais.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Não vai conta para nínguém não é.

- NÃO. – Eu ia só divulga na net. - Imagina.

- São poucas as pessoas que pegam a...

- Na espada que atravessou o corpo do cavaleiro de pegasus Seiya.

- É. Mas precisava fala tão empolgada.

- Precisava sim.

A mais aquilo não foi nada. O que veio a seguir me deixou com medo. Um corpinho daquele na minha casa, pertinho de mim e ainda por cima um filé. A distração foi mínima de minha parte e quando vi não é que o Imperador Hades me encurrala na parede. Nossa! Oh! Homem bom é assim. Fato importante para os leitores eu tenho tara por vilões. Mas vamos por parte.

- É Hades...

- Escute bem mortal quero uma fic bem feita, sem erro de português e com pelo menos dez traduções em outras línguas incluindo o latim.

- Como?

- Ficou surda? Eu falei que quero o melhor. E você vai me dá...

- Afaste-se dela seu troglodita.

- VOCÊ? – Falamos ao mesmo tempo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Devido à falha na fic "Eu, Zé e Miro" por não explica quem é o dito cujo do Zé resolvi posta uma nova fic onde coloco os personagens de Saint Seiya e resolvo o mistério de Zé. E mas uma observação não foi betado e contém erros de português. Creio euzinha. Além do mais essa fic é só para fazer ri enquanto um projeto sério sai do forno.

**Rochedo**: Algo super legal ou algo relativamente poderoso que não se quebra. Uma gíria usada por algumas pessoas da minha cidade.

**Mainha**: Forma carinhosa que o pessoal da minha terra chama mãe em vez de mãezinha nós chamamos de mainha.

**Pe da vida**: Substitua por um palavrão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Antes de relata o que se sucedeu por aqui vamos deixa bem claro uma coisa. Eu amo os vilões, mas não todo. Bem resolvido isso vamos ao que interessa. Onde estamos mesmo...

- VOCÊ? – Falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Jesus! Certo que Madonna pegou primeiro o modelo brasileiro, mas o que é aquele homem com um porte altivo e parecido um príncipe encantado. Não que adore um príncipe, porém o quem é aquele...

- Não ouviu não seu verme. – A coisa ia pega. – Eu falei para se afasta dela.

Agora percebi que estava entre a parede e o gostoso... Quero dizer o Imperado Hades. Mas até que estava gosto assim. Por outro lado até que o meu salvador também é tudo de bom.

- Vai defensa a mortal?

- Pelo que sei a "mortal" tem um nome.

Ai meu deus será que desencalho hoje, dois homens brigando por minha pessoa. Suspiro e vejo o Senhor do inferno me olha friamente. Só frisando não sei como alguém com aquela beleza TODA pode ser tão frio e observação muito mais do que Kamus. Bem não é que deu um ataque em Hades que me jogou nos braços do outro.

Observação importante; amigas eu quase beijei o meu salvador porque sou quase da mesma altura dele. E também nem eu e nem ele esperávamos a reação do Hades. Agora estava encostado num homem...

- Eu ordenei a mortal que escreva uma fic minha.

-Porque não pediu com educação?

- Ora porque sou o Imperador Hades.

- E precisa ser grosso, rude, um homem das cavernas, um...

- Chega Poseidon.

Notei certa hostilidade entre os dois. Também após sabe que o tridente de Poseidon é maior do que a espada de Hades. Na minha visão o tamanho não tem problema o importante é alguma coisa que infelizmente não me recordo. Será porque estou perto do Deus dos mares?

- Tudo bem Su?

-

- Ele te machucou?

-

- Hades você fez algo com a Senhorita?

- Eu não.

- Vai que você fez uma macumba...

- E eu sou macumbeiro. Sou o Imperador do Inferno.

Tenho quase certeza que Hades tem um sério problema. Só quer se chamando de Imperador. E quem deu esse título a ele? Bem voltando do meu estado de paralisia momentânea vi que ainda. Frisando eu ainda estava agarrada no Poseidon que parecia não se importa. Ai vem à questão quem estava se aproveitando de quem? Não sei, mas continuei perto dele por uma razão. Vai saber lá o que o Deus dos mortos ia fazer. É melhor preveni.

- Juju.

- Juju?

- Que foi Hades? Ela me apelidou.

- Mas Juju...

Como eu queria ter uma câmera na hora. Acreditem o Senhor sem sentimento estava rolando de ri com o apelido super fofo que eu chamei o Deus dos mares. Claro que eu não ia chamá-lo de Popo é cafona além de pega mal. Prefiro o Juju, por causa do Julian que, aliás, está mais escuro do que o costume... Não me agüentei e perguntei.

- Juju você esta bronzeado?

- Hã... Bem fui à praia e fiquei bronzeado. Gostou?

- Amei.

Enquanto Hades se recuperava e notava que estava teoricamente perdendo seu terreno para um bronzeado não um dos santos de Atena. Resolveu se manifesta.

- Some.

Afastou-nos e pegou no meu braço. Será que meu sonho esta se realizando dois lindos homens disputando o meu amor. Ou seria a minha disponibilidade para escreve uma fic? Na dúvida escolho a mais legal, na visão de uma mulher solteira, a primeira opção estava valendo.

- Que isso gente...

- Ela vai fica do meu lado. – Agora Poseidon pega o outro braço.

- Ela vai fica comigo. – Hades puxa o meu braço.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

- Comigo.

Até que no começo é bom ser puxada de um lado para o outro. Mas após algum tempo isso cansa a beleza e reuni força para me solta dos dois sem antes grita.

- CHEGA!

Os dois me soltam e me desequilíbrio. Só que sou amparada um monumento de um metro e noventa e três. Ao me virá vejo o Deus grego.

- Ah! Não. – Os dois deuses ficaram frustrados.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Acho que devo explica algumas coisas. A idéia foi surgindo do nada assim como a outra fic que tem o personagem Zé. E por fala nele como não negocie o cachê dele ainda eu não posso colocá-lo. Mas a pedido de um amigo claro que ele vai entra só que irá demorara um pouco. E sobre o pedido de uma amiga acho que antes mesmo de você fala já tinha pensando nisso. E não vou estraga a surpresa. Agradeço ao que leram e comentaram além dos que leram e não comentaram. Ficou feliz por trazer alegria a vocês e vou para antes que me emocione...

Agradecimentos a Pimentel, LadyScorpion S2, Krika Haruno e AnaPanter pelas reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

**AVISO: Capítulo especial para Carolina, Krika Haruno e das fãs de certo cavaleiro dourado.**

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Os dois me soltam e me desequilíbrio. Só que sou amparada um monumento de um metro e noventa e três. Ao me virá vejo o Deus grego.

- Ah! Não. – Os dois deuses ficaram frustrados.

- Saga! – Não acredito nos meus olhinhos.

- Saga? – O próprio pronunciou.

- Não é por nada não Su. – Fitou o Deus do mar. – Mas esse ai não é Saga.

- Ela é surda e cega...

- Epa! Surda não, Imperador Hades. Sou míope com orgulho.

Agora olhando bem não é que o Saguinha... Meu deus! Tenho que para seriamente de dá apelidos carinhosos as pessoas. Mas voltando... O Saguinha estava estranho, acho que pintou os cabelos ou será que descoloriu?

- Saguinha você esta com conjuntivite?

- Saga?

- NOSSA! Ele perdeu a memória.

Enquanto eu fazia minha avaliação nada médica porque não sou formada em medicina. Os dois Deuses gostosos fofocavam.

- A mortal é maluca...

- A "mortal" tem nome. Por acaso sua mãe nunca o chamou pelo nome de batismo. Ou só de o Deus do inferno o tempo todo...

- Cala a boca, Poseidon. E é Imperador Hades, separa logo os dois logo porque tenho negócios com a mortal.

- Porque eu?

- Pelo jeito ela gosta de você.

- Ela gosta é de você.

- Eu?

- Sim.

- Não. – Claro que não né. Tanto homem dando mole e eu tenho que escolhe logo ele.

-Sim. – Porque Poseidon está afirmando?

-Tem certeza? – Oh! Dúvida cruel. E como assim tem certeza.

- Tenho. Você é que não sabe se expressa. Parece até que não sabe ama. – E nem ser educado.

- Cala a boca e vai.

Já eu observei bem o Saga que não estava com cara de Saga. Tenho que me lembra de escreve uma fic para Saga sobre a Saga do Saga*. Olhando bem o cabelo estava branco ou grisalho. Era uma nova moda? Mas o pobrezinho estava com os olhinhos vermelhos.

- Saga...

- Saga? – O próprio diz.

- Coitado ele está mal.

- É Su vem cá...

- Juju, Saga está mal... – Porque sempre que me aproximo de Poseidon, Hades me olha torto?

- Minha sereia...

Nós três olhamos o Imperador Hades. Observação: estou sendo obrigada a coloca o nome Imperador antes de Hades pelo próprio que pediu para não comenta nada. E novamente nós vemos o dito cujo rindo e de mim.

- Hades para de ri e ajuda.

- Espera... Sereia? – Risos. - Esta mais... Para baleia... – E mais risos. – Estou... Calma... Estou... Terminando...

- CALA A BOCA HADES!

Pulo no colo de Poseidon e até o próprio olha assustado o tal Saga. Hades se recompõe e nos olha estranho. Agora percebi que estava nos braços do Deus dos mares.

- DESCE ELA!

- Hadezinho está com ciúme?

Não me agüentei com o apelido que Juju deu e caio na gargalhada. Mas levei um susto ao ouvi Saga rindo. Uma risada sinistra igual a...

- ARES!

- Nossa! – Olhou Juju. - Quase me deixa surdo Su.

- Desculpa Juju. É que o Saga está possuído pela coisa ruim. Hadezinho tira o coisa ruim dele vai.

- EU JÁ FALEI NÃO SOU MACUMBEIRO. SOU O IMPERADOR HADES, MORTAL SURDA.

- TPM Hades? – A voz de Ares é sinistra. Põe sinistra.

- Não Ares. Só quero que a mortal comece a escreve a fic sobre a minha pessoa.

- E você Poseidon?

- Bem vim pelo mesmo motivo, Ares. Porém vi o homem das cavernas ali quase mata de medo a Senhorita.

- Nossa Juju.

- Hum... – Poseidon fica mais lindo corado e me coloca no chão.

- E você Ares?- Eu tinha que pergunta.

- Vim domina o mundo. – Lógico que essa era a resposta dele.

-

-

-

- Bem... Vim também pedi uma fic.

-

-

-

- Que foi? Sou um Deus como vocês e tenho um sonho de ter uma fic sobre mim. Quem sabe dominando o mundo na seqüência mata os homens do planeta e deixa as mulheres para o meu harém...

- É... Ares... Harém? – Ia pergunta a mesma coisa que Poseidon.

- Claro.

- E porque mata os homens? – Está ai uma pergunta inteligente vinda do Hadezinho.

- De homem já basta eu, Hades.

- E vai dá problema. – Eu sabia que ia dá confusão.

Pensando bem a idéia não é ruim, mas vive num mundo com um homem e cheio de mulher não dá. Contudo entre os três o plano maluco o de Ares é mais legal. Por quê? Ora Poseiodon que varre o povo da face da terra e eu estou incluída no meio da destruição. Hades que trazer as trevas; vou fica mais branca do que ele. E Ares só que ser o único... O ÚNICO homem da fase da terra. Coitado ia ter que dá cabo de um monte de mulher.

- Problema? Sou um Deus e posso.

- Tanto que pode que nem tem um corpo. Usa o mortal Saga para...

- Olha quem fala usou um fedelho de bronze...

- E juju ali... – Não é que Ares gosto do apelido.

- EI!

- Usa um herdeiro da família So... So o que mesmo?

Senti-me literalmente sendo deixada de lado. Analisando os três. Poseidon no corpo de Julian é bonitinho. Mas não tão lindo que o Saga possuído pelo Ares. Já Hades... Espera um minuto. O Deus do inferno não está no corpo de Shun, mas na original de fabrica. Ui! Até que ele é mais bonito do que... Nossa! A conversa está rolando para um nível estranho até que...

- Eu sou o melhor Deus e mereço ser o primeiro... - Hades não perde a posse.

- Não eu sou o melhor... – Poseidon querendo aparece.

- Não eu... – Ares está se achando.

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Eu...

- EXPLOSÃO...

- GALÁCTICA!!!!!!! – Todos me olham.

-

-

-

- Desculpe me empolguei.

Sei que fiz besteira, mas fazer o que? Meu sonho era grita o golpe de Saga e vocês acham que eu ia perde a oportunidade de fazer isso? NÃO. Claro que não. Será que deveria ter dito em inglês? Ia fica fotástico* GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!!! Com a risada dele ao fundo. Iria fica bom?

- Vamos de novo. – Ares ou Saga tomou fôlego e... - EXPLOSÂO...

- NÂO!!!

- A mortal enlouqueceu...

- Eu me chamo Suellen e não mortal, DEUS DO INFERNO. E VOCÊS DOIS NEM OUSEM USAR SEUS PODERES DENTRO DE CASA. MAINHA VAI ME MATA E SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PARA MORRER SEM ANTES ME CASAR E TER PELO MENOS UM FILHO.

- A mortal acha que vai sobrevive até lá.

-?

-?

-?

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Antes de tudo quero pedi desculpas. Por quê? Foi difícil escreve com tantos personagens. Fiquei louca de pedra. Não sabia mais quem era quem e talvez alguns de vocês não tenham entendido nada, perdão. Ainda tem mais uma parte da aparição do Saga ou seria de Ares? Nem se preocupe que vou colocá-lo com ele é ou não? Ficou enorme e tive que dividi esse capítulo. Perdão. E caso alguém queria outro personagem é só dizer que tento encaixar na história. Observação tem que ser um de Saint Seiya e só advertindo falta só uns três capítulos.

**Saga do Saga**: Tenho quase certeza que existe uma fic com esse título, mas eu nunca li.

**Fotástico (F#& + fantástico)**: A idéia veio da fic de Shiryuforever94 que usa uma mistura de palavrão com palavras comum. Amo quando ela coloca essas palavrinhas e resolvi inventa uma.

Agradecimentos a Krika Haruno e principalmente a Diluaa pelas reviews.

**AVISO**: Antes que alguém venha (a metida ou o metido a esperto) me manda uma review dizendo: _Que isso! Você está se achando a tal cercada de Deuses. Não tem nada o que fazer?_ Sei que tem gente que não sabe curte ou se diverti e até o momento que postei esse capítulo não veio nenhum comentário desse jeito. Mas vou logo avisando nem pense em envia uma review parecida. Faça melhor procure algo que goste porque não sou educada com pessoas que não sabe se divertir. Tem um monte de fic que talvez se encaixe no que você gosta. Agradeço a compreensão.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

**AVISO: Capítulo especial para Carolina, Krika Haruno e das fãs de certo cavaleiro dourado.**

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

- Eu me chamo Suellen não mortal DEUS DO INFERNO. E VOCÊS DOIS NEM OUSEM USAR SEUS PODERES DENTRO DE CASA. MAINHA VAI ME MATA E SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PARA MORRER SEM ANTES ME CASAR E TER PELO MENOS UM FILHO.

- A mortal acha que vai sobrevive até lá.

-?

-?

-?

Vamos esclarecer uma coisa aos meus caros leitores quando ficou irada, sai de baixo. E logo Hades falando aquilo, meu sangue ferveu.

- SAIAM AGORA DA MINHA CASA BANDO DE DESOCUPADO.

- Su...

- NADA DE SU POSEIDON.

- Ela esta brava. – Porque aquelas palavras dele me deixaram louca?

- OLHA AQUI SEU DEUS DE MEIA TIJELA NÃO CONSEGUE NEM VENCE UMA MULHER... – Eita! A bagunça vai começar.

- OLHA COMO FALA MORTAL...

- PORQUE VAI ME ENVIA PARA O IMFERNO? – Nossa eu proferi essas palavras.

- ACHA QUE SOU LOUCO?

Juro que tentei me segura, mas não deu, parti para cima do Deus no morto. Certo sou eu louca, mas ele passou do limite e vai apanhar. Caramba! A menina não dá mole mesmo. Claro que antes de avança fui separa pelo Ares e Poseidon.

- Poseidon, leva Hades daqui.

- Tem certeza que cuida dela, Ares?

- Cuido.

Nossa! Senão fosse os dois eu ia mesmo. Será? Eu acho que não. Vejo Juju me olha triste... É tão fofo o olhar dele e observo Hades sendo levado com um olhar enigmático. Eu me soltei de Ares com muito esforço e me sentei no sofá. Quando ficamos sozinhos...

- Some você também Saga.

- Mas estava divertido vê Hades me olhando torto. Além da cara de Poseidon quando...

- Tira logo essa peruca ridícula.

- Ficou legal.

Vejo o cavaleiro tira a peruca e as lentes de contato. Depois agradeceria e muito a pessoa que me emprestou. Até que Saga levava jeito para ser ator. Será que aprendeu com a minha irmã?

- Saga.

- Diga.

- Como você entrou? – Sou curiosa.

- Vi sua mãe chegando e ajudei a trazer as compras.

Meu deus! Isso é homem para casar, ajudando a sogra... Quer dizer será que se passou por Kanon? Assim meu futuro marido ganharia créditos.

- Hum... Saga.

- Diz.

- Tem uma amiga...

- Nem inventa.

- Mas...

- Não. Não vou dá uma de louco pelas ruas...

- Não é isso.

- É o que?

- Bem tem a...

- Não. Você vai querer arruma um encontro as escuras. Definitivamente não irei.

- Por quê?

- Da última vez que você me apresentou a uma de sua amiga ela quase me mata.

- Ela só queria te conhece...

- Mas pula em cima de mim e não me deixa respira. Isso é querer me conhece?

Certo. Foi uma comédia ver os dois junto, ou melhor, a menina quase mata o cavaleiro. Eu não tive culpa, também dei uma de louca quando o escutei da primeira vez. Quase que tive um infarto ao escuta a voz do geminiano. Mas mudei de assunto rapidamente.

- E o seu irmão?

- Somos gêmeos e não nascemos grudados.

- Porque quando pergunto por ele você sempre fica assim? – Ele sempre fica chateado e me responde malcriado.

- Será porque o Deus do inferno tem uma queda por você?

- E o que isso tem haver com seu irmão?

- Eu ainda o quero vivo.

Caiu na gargalhada e sinto o geminiano me olha de uma maneira estranha.

- Estou falando sério.

- Saga... Eu não gosto dele... Nem ele gosta de mim... Eu ainda prefiro o kâ.

- Vai pensando assim. Quero vê no dia que ele bate aqui de novo querendo sabe por que Ares ficou e não ele. E que intimidade toda é essa com Poseidon...

- Nossa! Desse jeito até penso que ele gosta mesmo de mim. - Porque Saga está me dando bronca como se fosse meu pai. Saga meu pai? Não. - Eu e Juju somos apenas bons amigos assim como você e os outros.

Pelos deuses gostosos grego do Olímpio! Porque o Saga me olhando daquele jeito? Eu sempre acho que ele vai encontra o meu maior segredo... Somos interrompidos por alguém derrubando as panelas.

- MIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Eu? – E ainda fala de boca cheia.

- Sai de perto da cozinha.

- Mas estou com fome, Su. – Oh! Novidade.

- Fome? Você acabou de comer no Santuário.

- Fome, Saga. Estou em fase de crescimento.

- Sei.

- MIRO OS BISCOITOS NÃO.

Entramos na cozinha e... Acredite aquele aracnídeo encontrou os meus biscoitos. Que eu guardei bem longe daquele inseto.

- Biscoito sim. Tem uma caixa cheia de biscoito de chocolate alguns são recheados e outros não. Por que você os escondeu?

- São meus e de Hugo.

- Hugo?

- É Saga, eu e Hugo vamos fazer uma festinha partícula sabe... Regada a muita coca-cola e biscoito de chocolate.

- Não entendi.

- Nem eu.

- Mi, você não entende nada. – Óbvio que ele não ia entende também pensa mais com o estômago do que com a cabeça.

- Bem vamos por parte. Os biscoitos eu levo...

- Por quê?

- Acredite, eu ficou pra lá de Bagdá com eles...

- Nossa! – E ainda por cima além de fala com a boca cheia, suja o chão da cozinha. Mainha vai me matar.

- Su, vou indo. E nos vemos no seu aniversário.

Porque será que quando a conversa fica boa Saga some? Além de arrumar uma desculpa para sair de fininho. Isso me cheia a mulher.

- Claro Saga. Mas posso te pedi algo?

- Nem inventa mulher, nem inventa.

- Vai!

- Vou pensa no caso. – Ah! Ele vai ver uma. Ah! Se vai.

- Tudo bem, mas Saga. – Ele me olha. - Leva a mala do seu amigo junto.

Os dois foram embora e eu tinha que coloca a casa em ordem antes que a minha mãe aparecesse. Além do mais ainda tinha minha festa de aniversário nem sei se vou chama os deuses bonitões. Tinha que prepara a lista.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Amei as reviews que recebi, principalmente por comentarem a parte do golpe de Saga. Como expliquei a alguns, um amigo meu gritou Explosão galáctica no meio da rua. Sim. Ele fez isso. O nome dele é Hugo. Hugo é responsável por pelo menos cinqüenta por cento da minha inspiração o resto é dos biscoitos de chocolate.

E sobre os pedidos vou tentar. Só que uma pessoa me deu uma idéia e vou tentar segui-la senão vai ficar a fic vai fica meio estranha. Nossa! Estou usando muito a palavra tentar. Como eu já tinha terminado a parte dos Deuses e uma pessoa me lançou um desafio maior acho que preciso por em pratica uma idéia louca. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Então espero que antes do dia 20 poste um capitulo e no sábado coloque em prática uma idéia genial. A fic vai vira um carnaval mesmo. Literalmente. Beijos para os meninos e abraço para as meninas.

Mais uma coisa. Danda você teve sorte por sua causa você ter mesmo que muda uma coisa aqui. Você me deu uma idéia. E não se desespere esse e o outro capitulo talvez não entendam, mas vão entender depois. Beijos de novo.

Agradecimentos a LadyScorpion S2, Krika Haruno, Pimentel, Diluaa, Luis014 e Danda pelas reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

- Su, você não vai escreve isso...

- Eu vou...

- Vai nada...

- Vou sim...

- Deixa para o próximo capítulo...

- Ah! Não...

- É um homenzinho desse tamanho...

- Deixa vai...

- No próximo...

- Vai Kâ...

- Vai escreve. Fazer o que né?

- Eu te amo.

- Quando seu noivo soube.

- Depois me resolvo com ele.

Bem depois de convencer Kâ, vamos a um capitulo enorme. Por onde eu começo... Era um daqueles dias que uma pobre mortal pega o ônibus super, hiper, mega, big lotado e ainda por cima eu estava atrasada. Convenhamos que naquele dia eu se pudesse mandava tudo mundo para o inferno. Mas depois de uns quinze minutos na lotação, você percebe que ali é mais parecida com o inferno do que o próprio inferno.

Naquele dia conheci o homem que mudaria a minha vidinha monótona. Eu estava lá sendo misturada, apalpada e jogada de um lado para o outro como todo bom brasileiro e estudante quando um buraco... Não sei de onde apareceu esse buraco que mais parecia uma cratera. Fez todo mundo ser lançado. Eu... Para a minha sorte fui parar em um lugar...

- Conta direito, Su.

- Calma.

- Assim o povo vai pensar errado...

- Calma. Homens!

Eu me desequilibrei e cai sentada no colo de um grego, lindo e gostoso...

- Sei que sou.

- Me deixa continua.

- Vai.

E ai...

- Apaixonou pelo bonitão aqui...

- Que saber?

- Quero.

- Não vou conta mais nada. E vamos a fic.

- Mas Su...

- Cansei. Sou aquariana, mas não tenho a paciência de Kamus.

---o0o---

Uma semana e nenhum louco... Quero dizer cavaleiro ou Deus apareceu aqui em casa. A não ser Miro que parece ser atraído pelo estômago. Ele sabe as horas de todas as refeições, então o escorpiano não conta como um invasor. Tirando isso, nada. Estava desenhando... Acreditem. Eu não sou uma artista nata, mas desenho. Meu amigo falou que é arte pop, apesar de que um monte de rabisco nem chega a ser desenho. Pois bem estava quase terminado quando...

- Su.

- Diz Su*. – Eu me virei e vi a minha irmã me olhando estranho.

- Tem uma mulher querendo fala contigo.

- Mulher?

- É.

- Como é essa mulher?

- Alta, olhos verdes e um cabelão verde alface.

- Verde alface?

- Verde alface.

- Shina?

- Japão.

-?

- Você falou China, eu escolhi Japão.

- Eu falei Shina e não China.

- Não conheço Xênia.

- É Shina.

- Tanto faz.

Fomos ver quem era essa misteriosa mulher do cabelão verde alface. Cabelão? Bem a Shina tem o cabelo verde, mas pelo que me recordo é curto a não ser que ela colocou aplique. E...

- Shu! – Espantei-me ao vê-lo ali na porta.

- Saúde!

- Su, eu falei Shun...

- Saúde!

- É o Shun...

- Saúde!

-

- Saúde?

- Não é ela é ele. – Tinha que muda o foco da conversa porque senão íamos ficar naquela de saúde até a eternidade.

- Parece uma mulher. – Tirei os óculos, limpei e recoloquei.

- É homem.

- Tem certeza?

-

- Tem certeza? - Porque ela repetiu a pergunta?

-

- Você não tem certeza. – Eu ia falar o que?

-

- Sabia!

Certo me calei. Por quê? Em uma conversa com a minha irmã quem sair na pior sempre sou eu. Então deixei a baixinha de lado e fui atender a porta.

- Oi Shun!

- Oi Su.

- SAÚDE! – Porque ela sempre faz isso?

Viu-o acena para a minha irmã e deixei passar de novo. Conduzi-o à sala onde poderíamos conversar sem ser interrompido. Shun é o único cavaleiro legal. Por quê? Ora pelo simples fato de não invadir o domicílio alheio. Porém o único problema em conversa com ele é e que algo de estranho sempre acontece.

Enquanto ele falava sobre o que eu não sei. Acabo hipnotizada pela presença calma ou seria pelo sorriso dele?Agora me digam como um bebê daquele inventa de se tornar um cavaleiro? Da uma vontade de aperta as bochechas do Shunzinho. Hum? Ele falou algo e concordo. Meu Deus! Ele sorri mais. Porém o que eu acabei de concorda? Tenho quase certeza que Shun deve ter aprendido técnicas de hipnotize antes de ir à ilha de Andrômeda. Talvez por isso ele tenha conseguido ganhar a armadura dele sem fazer tanto esforço...

- Então até.

- Já?

- Claro. Ficamos cinco horas conversando.

- Foi?

- Agradeça a sua mãe...

- Por...?

- O lanche.

- Hã?

- E a sua irmã também.

-?

- Tchau saúde. – E de novo a minha irmã aparece.

Fiquei sem ação, os vi se despedir como se fosse velhos amigos. Após a saída dele ouvi claramente Miro rindo, ou melhor, gargalhando da minha cara de assustada. Não só ele como a minha irmã também estava rindo, assim não dá.

- Complô? – Eu tinha que pergunta aquilo.

- Que isso mana, sua maninha não fez nada. Né Micro.

- É Miro.

- Tanto faz, Micro.

Aquela baixinha ia vê. Ah! Se ia. Vimos ela se afastar e tentei tira informações da minha conversa com o Shunzinho logo com o Micro... Quero dizer Miro.

- Miro, o que ele falou. Me diz vai.

- Eu?

- Sim.

- Conta?

- Sim.

- Nunca! Espere e verá.

Deuses gostosos! O que acabei de fazer?

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA**: O próximo capítulo vai demora um pouco. Entraram os personagens que vocês me pediram. Agora vai. E vamos mudar as coisas por aqui... Bem quero agradecer hoje aqueles que lêem e não comentam porque acho que vocês merecem ser citados. Também as reviews que recebo telepaticamente e com a ajuda de Mu tento responder a todas. E vou ficar fora do ar por alguns dias.

Agradecimentos a Pimentel, DiLuaa e Krika Haruno pelas reviews.

**Su:** Bem o meu apelido é Su e acredite o apelido da minha irmã também é Su. Juro, minha mãe deu quase o mesmo nome para nós duas. Imagina quando ela fala: SU! Qual das duas atende?

**Atenção:** No próximo capítulo teremos novidades que achei super legal. Espero que todos gostem porque meu maior presente no dia do meu aniversário é dá um presente a vocês que me aturam por algumas horas. Brincadeira. Beijos nos meninos e um abraço nas meninas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

**AVISO 1: Presente de aniversário para mim, ou melhor, o presente é para aqueles que acompanham a fic. **

**AVISO 2: Capítulo especial para LadyScorpinS2, DiLuaa, Pimentel e luis014 que pediram seus personagens. Demorei muito, mas aqui estão eles...**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

- A culpa é sua.

- Minha, Su?

- É.

- Mas porque, Su?

- Você arruinou a minha vida, Kanon.

- Eu? Mas como?

- Depois que o conheci no ônibus, a minha casa virou um inferno.

- Mas...

- Está pior do que o Santuário.

- Por quê?

- Vive sendo invadido por um bando de loucos e maníacos.

-?

-

- Mas você gosta.

-

- Vai nega que você não gosta de nos ver aqui. Pertinho...

- Chega pra lá.

-

- Não me olha assim não...

- Como?

- Assim desse jeito.

- Assim.

- É.

-

- KANON!

---o0o---

Noite. Pense numa noite chata com trovões, raios e... Tudo monótono. Se eu não tivesse acordado tarde pela manhã, tinha ido com a família para o interior. O jeito agora é aceitar a situação. Voltei a observa a janela... Antes que eu inicie o que ocorreu, vamos a uns fatos.

Sobre os últimos incidentes nem sinal de Hades ou Poseidon. Acho que a atuação de Saga provou que ele está mesmo fazendo aula de teatro com a minha irmã. Descobri também que a saída dele naquele dia, era porque tinha aula. Nossa! Daqui a pouco o veremos em uma peça de teatro moderno tirando a roupa numa montagem realista. Entenderam? Nem eu. Apesar de que TODO mundo já viu Saga nu. Ainda não descobri o que Shunzinho falou comigo.

Bem vamos ao que interessa... Quando batidas na porta me fizeram voltar à realidade. Ao abri a porta vejo ele...

- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA...

- Boa noite! – Um rapaz com cabelos dourados e olhos da mesma cor, sorria para mim.

- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA...

- Acho que você a assustou.

Outro rapaz entrou na minha casa, puxando o de cabelos dourados e pelo jeito o segundo tinha um sotaque... Eu não me lembro bem, mas acho que ele é italiano.

- MA-MA-MA-MA...

- Senhorita, eu sou... – O de cabelo dourado tentou se apresentar.

- JESUS!

- Não, eu sou...

- Perdão! – Ajoelho-me.

-? – Eles se olham.

- Juro que não faço mais isso.

-?

-?

- Olha, foi sem querer. Foi tudo culpa... – Em que eu poderia colocar a culpa dos meus atos criminosos?

-?

-?

- Ta. Ta. Fui eu. Mas eu juro que foi sem querer.

-?

-?

- Certo eu conto. Eu menti dizendo que Julian tinha bafo de peixe...

-?

-?

-... Eu sabia que ele ia pedi-la em casamento. Saori é bonita e rica já eu sou pobre e ex-estudante. Eu o queria mesmo para mim...

-?

-?

-... Depois convenci Hades a bloquear o sol. Pensando eu que ele ia impedir o derretimento das geleiras. Só que eu não imaginava que o Imperador Hades ia tapa o sol para sempre com o grande eclipse...

-?

-?

-... É! Fui eu também que dei a idéia de derreter as geleiras de Asgard. Imaginando que ia diminuir o aquecimento global e a seca no mundo...

-?

-?

- TA! Também sugeri a Ares que entrasse no corpão sarado do Saga. Só que NUNCA pensaria que ele mataria Aioros e que ainda por cima tomasse banho nu na piscina ou seria banheira?

-?

-?

Os dois me olhavam de uma maneira que sinceramente não sabia do que eu estava falando. Mas convenhamos ficar cara a cara com a morte certa não é fácil. Tentei diminuir os meus pecados, mas será que conseguiria?

- Não é por nada... – Ele olha um papel. – Suely... – Aquele homem de cabelo dourado não me é estranho.

- É SUELLEN.

- Certo Sueli...

- É SUELLEN!

Meia hora com aquele cabeludão tentando acertar o meu nome, desistir de lutar. Porque uma coisa é certa. Quase ninguém consegue fala ou escrever o meu nome direito. Imagina o sobrenome.

- Suely?

- Esquece Thanatos. – Ele me olha torto. – Tudo bem. Estou pronta.

- Pronta?

- É você veio me levar.

- Eu? – Ora ele é o Deus da morte, ele deveria saber não é? - Para onde?

- É. Hades que me ver morta mesmo. Mandou o Deu da morte se certificar, mas não poderia manda alguém melhor para me matar. Tipo o Shura ou o Afrodite. Pelo menos minha última imagem seria bela...

- Está me chamando de feio? – Tinha que perguntar?

- Que isso Máscara! Você é mais bonito que José Maya.

- Eu sei.

Mais outro convencido que se acha o bonitão. Mas espera um pouco se eles não vieram me matar. O que eles vieram fazer aqui em casa?

- Certo Thanatos...

- Eu sou o Hypnos... HYPNOS!

- Certo. Desculpa.

- Então que vieram fazer aqui na minha humilde casinha...

- Casinha? – Porque o italiano esta olhando os armários? – Tem algo de bom?

- Ei!

- Bem viemos aqui...

- Pedi uma fic? – Cortei o cabeludão.

- Não é que...

- Sim. – Máscara me olha alegre e corta o cabeludão. – Eu quero uma fic. Conta sobre o meu sonho de ser...

- Um mafioso italiano que mata inúmeras pessoas e como prova de dever cumprido pede aos seus capangas a prova do serviço completo. A cabeça do infeliz que você pediu para matar...

- NÃO! – Ainda bem que ele me parou. – Quero ser pizzaiolo*...

-?

-?

- Fazer pizza no meu próprio estabelecimento...

- Onde você finge ser uma pessoa de bem, mas na verdade você é um espião da máfia italiana que entrega as pizzas nas horas vagas. Colocando sonífero nas pizzas antes de decolar...

- NÂO!

-?

-?

- Porque sempre sou o bandido das fics?

- Seria porque você corta...

- Cortava. CORTAVA. Entendeu bem cortava. CORTAVA!

- Certo. Seria porque você cortava a cabeça do povo?

- Pode ser.

-?

-?

- E você Thanatos...

- É Hypnos. HYPNOS!

- Certo Hipismo.

- HYPNOS!!!!!!!

- Certo. Como vai querer a sua fic?

- Sabe cansei de ver o meu irmão sempre se dando bem, cantando canções e cantando literalmente as ninfas. Ele sempre ganha no jogo de xadrez, sempre é Thanatos que dorme com Pandora...

-?

-?

-... Sempre é o Deus da Morte isso, aquilo e aquele outro. E eu? Thanatos é o Deus do soninho. Que vive colocando o povo na cama. Ah! Não...

-

-

- Quero ser aquele Deus que as ninfas ficam comentando. Tipo: "Olha lá!" "Nossa!" " Aquele não é o Hypnos irmão de Thanatos." " Ele é bonitão."- Ele me olha. – Entendeu?

- É. Entendi.

Cara estranho. Só porque ele não é tão conhecido quando o irmão dele... E afinal o que um Deus do sono faz? Teoricamente deve só coloca o povo para dormir.

- Isso não importa agora...

- Mas afinal o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Interrompi de novo o Deus do soninho.

- Bem nós viemos...

Um clarão clareou o cômodo e tudo ficou no escuro. Seria triste, mas senão fosse pelo que os dois fizeram...

- MÃEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA**: Não sei se ficou bom. Porque faltou inspiração e ponha a culpa na virose que peguei. Bem vou fazer diferente hoje. Agradecer a...

luis014: Sim. Hugo é o nome do rapaz. Ele gritou em pela avenida "Explosão Galáctica" além de outras coisas que não posso comentar.

Krika Haruno: Que bom que gostou do Micro e do saúde. E até que fim você vai consegui o que tanto desejo desde o começo da fic. Lá no final você vai me entender.

DiLuaa: Pode me chama de Su ou de qualquer nome parecido. Eu atendo a todos os nomes e derivados de Suellen. Não era o Miluxo era o Kanon. Sabe Kanon ficou com ciúme essa semana e pediu para aparecer sem aparecer. Se você não entendeu imagina eu. Então o coloquei aqui no começo. Fazer o que? Ele está pagando as contas de luz. O jeito e deixa né?

Pimentel: Idéias surgem de pessoas especiais e de conversas loucas no MSN. E claro que vou querer o meu presente. Não importa onde e quando. Pedi a Saori que emprestasse o jatinho.

Saulo: Não. Sinceramente estou amando o meu querido Kanon. Que leva uma explosão galáctica? Sobre eyeshield 21 nunca ouvi fala. E yuyu hakusho bem sou fã, mas faz anos que não vejo apesar de amar o do cabelo rosa... Esqueci o nome dele.

E agradeço a todos que leram e não deixaram reviews. Beijos nos meninos e abraço nas meninas.

**Pizzaiolo** é o profissional responsável pela confecção de pizzas em uma pizzaria. Se estiver errado me digam. Procurei em tudo que lugar, mas só encontrei assim.

**Atenção!**

Para aqueles que lêem e comentam, e também para os que lêem e não comentam venho lhes dá uma notícia maravilhosa. Que tal participar da fic? O esquema é o seguinte vai haver uma festa a fantasia só que o tema é super-heróis, tanto faz se for conhecido de todos ou uma criação sua, mas tem que ser super-herói.

**Vamos às regras:**

Você vai preencher o formulário que está no final do capítulo. Não é necessário seguir o exemplo que coloquei, ele é só uma dica de como preencher.

Dúvidas podem entrar em contato comigo.

Não precisa ter pressa. Tem mais um capítulo antes da grande festa.

Cada um terá direito a um par romântico. Observação Saga já tem par e quem escolher o cavaleiro de peixe, eu tenho uma sugestão a dá. O resto está liberado desde que esteja incluído nessa lista porque não estou familiarizada com alguns personagens. A Saga clássica, das doze casas até a saga de Hades, incluindo os deuses Hades, Ares, Poseidon, Atena e outros deuses. Nada de Lost Canvas, Next Dimension, Episódio G e filmes.

Abrirei três canais que são:

Os meus dois blogs que tem o link no meu perfil é só deixa um comentário na postagem "ATENÇÃO!" que saberei.

O próprio site que posto a fic na review.

O meu e-mail que estará disponível no meu perfil e nos meus blogs. Só peço que só o usem para participar da fic.

**Importante!**

Caso queiram. Pode o homem se vestir de mulher e mulher se vesti de homem desde que seu par se vista o contrario do seu. **Exemplo:** **José** vai de mulher maravilha e **Maria **vai de super-homem. Usem a imaginação. Pense bem ao criar os super herói como você poderia se vestir. O intuído da fic é se divertir. Não precisa criar um herói cheio de coisa e nem com inúmeros poderes; só um poder basta. É para ser simples.

**Formulário **

**Nome na fic:**

**Minha fantasia:**

**Par romântico:**

**Fantasia do meu par:**

**Caso seja um super-herói de criação especifiquei roupa e poder.**

**Quero vê os três personagens de Saint Seiya fantasia de:**

**Exemplo de formulário **

**Nome na fic: **Su

**Minha fantasia: **Capitã Panela (criação minha)

**Par romântico: **Kanon

**Fantasia do meu par: **Capitão America

**Caso seja um super-herói de criação especifiquei roupa e poder.**

**Roupa: **short e blusa branca, uma toalha como capa e um símbolo CP na cor prata costurada na capa e na blusa.

**Poder: **lavar rapidamente as panelas sujas.

**Quero vê os três personagens de Saint Seiya fantasiados de: **

Saori de Mulher invisível

Mascara da morte de Batman

Mu de lanterna verde


	7. Chapter 7

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

**AVISO: Capítulo especial para LadyScorpinS2, DiLuaa, Pimentel e luis014 que pediram seus personagens. Demorei muito, mas aqui estão eles...**

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Um clarão clareou o cômodo e tudo ficou no escuro. Seria triste, mas senão fosse pelo que os dois fizeram...

- MÃEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Olhei os dois marmanjos se pendurando, ou melhor, cada um segurando a minha perna.

- Larguem-me seus frouxos. – Apertaram mais as minhas pernas. – Vocês são homens ou ratos?

- Eu sou um Deus.

- Eu sou um cavaleiro.

- Sei!

Lêem-se covardes. Tentei me mover, contudo os dois estavam me segurando muito forte. Ou o medo deles era grande ou era um trauma mal resolvido.

- Vocês dois querem-me larga. Quero vê o que houve...?

- Vai não. – O primeiro a se manifestar foi o Deus do sono.

-É... Não vai não. – Até o canceriano?

- Não acredito.

-

-

- Vocês dois tem medo de escuro.

-

-

Ri. Ri tanto que caíram lágrimas. Dois homens feitos que lutar até a morte, com medo de escuro, era novidade para mim. Apesar de que eu tinha medo de escuro até os...

- Eu posso explicar o meu medo. – Hypnos se manifestou. – Vocês não sabem o que é viver numa caixa pequena e escura por anos, anos, anos, anos, anos, anos, anos,...

Estava até imaginando, o pobre Deus do soninho no escuro por anos, anos, anos, anos, anos e ANOS. E depois me perguntam o porquê TODO mundo prefere Thanatos ao chato do soninho.

- Certo... – Estava enchendo aquela conversa e tentei pará-lo.

- Anos, anos, anos, anos, anos...

- Entendemos.

- Anos, anos, anos, anos, anos...

- CHEGA!

- Parei.

- E você Mask?

- Eu... Espera um pouco. Você me chamou de Mask? Que intimidade é esse agora?

- Desculpa Máscara da morte.

Vocês acham que sou maluca de ir contra o cortador de cabeça. Aquela história de ser a pizzaiolo era só enganação. Velhos hábitos não mudam.

- Melhorou. – E ainda exibido, se pelo menos os dois largassem as minhas pernas. – Eu fiquei com trauma...

- Trauma? – Nos dois falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim.

- Prossiga. – Sugeri enquanto vi o Deus olhando o cômodo prevendo um ataque surpresa. De quem? Eu não sei.

- Eu e os outros cavaleiros fomos aprisionados em um lugar sombrios pelos Deuses...

- Como? – Hypnos o fitou sem entender.

- Não por você, soninho...

- QUE! – Pegou o apelido.

- Pelas autoridades maiores.

- Prossiga. – Pedi vendo o olhar do cabeludão. - E calado hipismo.

-É...

- CALADO!

-

- Era um lugar escuro e tenebroso, sem luz. – Máscara é meio neurótico.

- Sei.

- Tinha umas... Coisas estranhas... Uns sons... Terríveis...

Um estrondo enorme como se a casa fosse engolir a todos, se fez ouvido. Até eu gritei e me agarrei aos dois. Vai saber lá o que tinha acontecido. Na seqüência um som estranho de algo sendo abafado... Parecia que alguém estava sendo devorado por um...

- BICHO!

-?

-?

- Su... – Hei! Porque não posso chama Mascara de Mask, mas ele pode me chama de Su? – Para onde você vai?

- Eu vou descer, com ou sem vocês, máscara cuida de tudo...

- Hei! – O canceriano sentiu falta de algo. - Cadê o soninho?

- Soninho? – Nem eu tinha percebido que ele me largou.

- Eu?

A voz estava abafada e olhei num canto do quarto. Lá estava ele num canto da parede, sentado e abraçado as próprias pernas. Era de dá dó do Deus. Aproximei com cuidado dele e me ajoelhei.

- Hypnos?

- Oi?

- O que houve?

- Eu escuto vozes.*

- Que?

- Quero dizer, eu tenho medo de bicho, de escuro e de assombração.

-?

-?

- Sei. Sou uma covarde. – Pelo menos assumiu.

- Calma soninho. – Peguei a mão dele. – Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Vai?

- Vou.

- E eu? – Ciumento.

- Você, mascara da morte, vai descer e degolar o bicho.

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo. Você não tem um trauma feito o meu amigo Hypnos.

Senti que o Deus do sono deu língua e sorriu com a sua vitória. Restou ao cavaleiro desce e resolver isso. Mas afinal o que tinha ocorrido com as luzes. Enquanto máscara verificava o tal barulho. Depois de um tempo achei super estranho a demorando dele e resolvi ir vê o que houve.

Hypnos me seguia calado, em vez de ir à frente para me proteger, NÃO, ele estava vindo atrás. Medroso como sempre, ainda me pergunto como ele se tornou um Deus. Quando saiu do quarto, vejo o italiano parado no meio do corredor. Toquei o ombro dele e...

- PERDÃO!!!!

-?

-?

- São vocês. – Não! É papai Noel. É claro que somos nós. Afinal quem ele pensava que era? O coelhinho da páscoa? - Querem me matar de susto?

- Eu que pergunto: o que você está fazendo em vez de vê o que...?

- Olha!

Vi o que o cavaleiro apontava. Era uma luz vinda da cozinha. Estranhamente era dourada e tão calorosa que me lembrava alguém.

- Hei! – Estava já indo à cozinha, porém parei e fitei o cavaleiro. - Onde pensa que vai?

- Eu?

- Sim.

- Vou vê o que é essa luz. Já que tem dois homens aqui em casa que não serve para nada.

Rumei para a cozinha entre a coragem de uma... Mulher moderna. Será? E a vontade de dá meia volta e ir ao banheiro fazer o número dois. Sei. Sou medrosa ao extremo. Entrei na cozinha e dei um grito que daria inveja a qualquer pessoa.

- NOSSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA**: Peço desculpas sinceras pela demora. Tive um surto de falta de imaginação. Tinha a história na cabeça, mas não conseguia passá-la para o papel ou PC. Então dei um tempo e comecei a navegar na net. Sim vou tentar postar entre sexta-feira e domingo. Dando tempo de todos lerem. E espero que a festa seja daqui a dois capítulos.

**Eu escuto vozes: **Alguém viu aquele filme o sexto sentido? Bem eu e minha irmã ficamos imitando o menino. E a frase que mais sai é essa. Apesar de que ela imita melhor do que eu.

Agradeço aos que leram e não comentarão. Aos que lerem e comentaram. E a quem leu e não pode comentar. Beijos nos quem quiserem beijos e abraços nos que não querem beijos. (?)

**Observação:** Quem quiser mesmo participar da fic veja o capitulo anterior e caso alguém queria mudar algo ainda há tempo. Não estou enrolando só estou tentando concluir a linha de tempo da história.

**Formulário **

**Nome na fic: **Su

**Minha fantasia: **Mulher maravilha

**Par romântico: **Eu não sei. Alguém tem um palpite?

**Fantasia do meu par: **homem aranha

**Quero vê os três personagens de Saint Seiya fantasiados de: **

Mascara da morte de Robin

Ora! Eu também quero participar.

_Perdão! Sim eu esqueci que nem todos conhecem o sistema do site, principalmente os meus amigos. Então vamos lá. Para enviar um comentário é fácil. No final de cada capítulo tem um quadrado com os seguintes dizeres "review this story/chapter" clique nele e vai abri uma janela. Coloque seu nome e escreva o que achou do capitulo, depois clique em "submit feedback/review" que ele será enviado para mim. Ou caso ainda queira seguir o velho esquema me mande um e-mail. E desculpa por não ter explicado como faz isso (Essa informação é para uma amiga minha surtada que não sabia como postar comentário e quase me mata.). Caso queira vê o meu perfil (Amiga maluca) Clica no nome Suellen-san lá em cima. E não me liga de madruga dando chiliques porque não sabe mexer no site. PS: Não ligue para os meus surtos. Aviso dado e não me liga de madrugada. Seria por volta das oito da manhã. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk._


	8. Chapter 8

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

**AVISO: Capítulo especial para LadyScorpinS2, DiLuaa, Pimentel e luis014 que pediram seus personagens. Demorei muito, mas aqui estão eles...**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Rumei para a cozinha entre a coragem de uma... Mulher moderna. Será? E a vontade de dá meia volta e ir ao banheiro fazer o número dois. Sei. Sou medrosa ao extremo. Entrei na cozinha e dei um grito que daria inveja até a qualquer pessoa.

- NOSSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os dois se olharam após o grito e ouviram um segundo grito ainda maior.

- SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sei. A cena é ridícula, mas estávamos eu e o suposto bicho do Deus medroso literalmente nos abraçando. Mas quem não resiste a um cavaleiro corajoso como...

- SEIYA? – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Larga a minha amiga seu destruidor de sonhos. – Hypnos falou mesmo isso?

-?

-?

-?

Eita! Arrumei mais um ciumento. Mas eu amo o Seiya... Não vão pensar coisas impróprias porque o horário não permite a menos que seja já noite. E a não ser que você leia a fic a noite e possam pensar em todas as cenas... Mas voltando...

- Solte-a... – Hypnos tem alguma coisa contra o Seiya?

- To... Tentando... – O cavaleiro de bronze se debatia nos meus braços.

- Você é igual ao meu irmão. – Soninho estava com uma cara de que ia chora.

-?

-?

-?

- É só vê uma mulher que fica se agarrando com ela.

Será que a popularidade de Seiya com as mulheres é tão boa assim? Pegou a Minu, Shina Saori, uma vizinha minha, aquela menina que trabalha na farmácia, a doidinha que mora naquela cobertura e...

- É Hypnos. – Porque Mask interrompeu minha linha de raciocínio?

- Hum?

- Eu acho que você deve olhar melhor os dois.

- O que tem Máscara?

- Bem... Não é ele que está agarrando ela. Mas sim ela que esta matando o coitado do cavaleiro... - Aquele olhar estranho ou seria demoníaco? - E porque não pensei nisso antes...

- Como?

- Nas doze casas. – Viu! - Eu deveria ter dado o golpe abraço assassino e não levado Shiryu para o...

- Vocês... Dois... Querem... Me... Ajudar...

Nós separamos, a contra gosto do cavaleiro de bronze... CERTO! A contra gosto dessa jovem mulher que escreve e olhei seriamente para o cavaleiro de bronze. Depois averigüei o lugar e nada.

- Seiya!

- Diz Su.

- Cadê o bicho?

- Que bicho?

- Tinha que ser o cavaleiro mais lerdo de todos... – Eu mato o canceriano.

- Hei! Máscara, eu sou o melhor cavaleiro que o mundo já viu, não é Su?

- Claro. – E sempre será.

- Olha quem diz... – Máscara será tirando onda da minha cara?

- O que?

- Nada. Suzinha.

- Porque você pode me chama de apelidos carinhosos e eu não posso chamá-lo Mask?

- Porque não.

- Magôo. - Lembrei de algo. – Mas afinal que barulho era aquele...

Escutamos o mesmo estrondo e olhamos um envergonhado cavaleiro de bronze tentando disfarça o barulho. Nós três nos olhamos e depois fitamos o sagitariano. E eu tinha que perguntar.

- Seiya!

- Eu?

- Esse barulho todo é do seu estomago?

- É.

- Há quanto tempo você não come?

- Bem... Há uma hora... Eu acho.

Olhei aquele rostinho fofo e não resisti abracei. É! Tenho um amor incondicional aos fracos e oprimidos. E ainda por cima um menino tão lindo e mais novo que eu. Babei!

- Su!

- Que foi Seiya?

- To com fome.

- Que fofo!

- Que chatice! – Os dois falaram.

- E a luz...

Como mágica a energia voltou. Estranho não? Agora sim poderia cozinha para o Seiya...

- É gente! – Tinha uma dúvida me perseguindo.

- Hum? – Todos me olharam.

- Posso saber o que vocês viram fazer aqui em casa?

- Bem... – De novo Hypnos é cortado.

- Eu quero uma fic, Su.

- Mas...

- Mas...

- Tudo bem Seiya. – Interrompi os dois. Eu sou a maioral. E eles com medo de um faminto ou seria um estomago MUITO barulhento. - O que você quer na sua fic?

- Quero batalhar com deuses...

-?

-?

-?

- Quero o título seja "Saint Seiya"...

-?

-?

-?

- Contando a minha saga...

-?

-?

-?

- Além da minha história de vida e superação pela busca da minha irmã mais velha que...

- PARA TUDO!

- Que foi soninho? – Eita! Até o Seiya o chamou pelo apelido super fofo.

- SONINHO É A...

- OLHE LÁ! – Tinha que colocar ordem na casa.

- Desculpa. Su.

- Diz soninho.

- Nos viemos aqui para organizar seu aniversário. E não pedi fic. Mesmo porque Seiya já tem até filme pra que uma fic?

Até que fim uma coisa sensata desse Deus. Seiya tem até bonecos, chaveiros, camisetas, um corpo bonito... Epa! Ele é de menor. De menor não pode. Prefiro os mais velhos. Ui!

- Mas quem vai organizar essa festa?

- Nós!

Agora era espera mesmo para vê. E pelo jeito eu não ia dá nenhum palpite nessa festa. Mas esperem e verão.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Cantinho do Micro...**

- É do Miro. Cantinho do Miro.

- Desculpa Micro.

- Tinha que ser a mini Su.

-

- Bem... Isso não importa o que importa é a minha aparição especial. Por quê? Ora se Kanon aparece com Suellen-san. Porque eu o grego, escorpiano, gostoso e quase um DEUS...

- Menos Micro.

- Certo. Eu e a irmãzinha de Suellen-san resolvemos...

- Explica melhor.

- Certo. Que menina mais chata... Ai! Doeu. Certo. Eu não sei digitar rápido então pedi gentilmente que a minha nova amiga me ajudasse...

- Vou ganha um nota.

- Ta. Capitalista. Bem... Eu vou nessa festa e fantasiado de homem invisível e meu par será minha amada...

- Espera!

- Hum?

- Desde quando o homem invisível é um super herói e também ele não usa roupa. Pelo que eu sei, ele fica... Espera! Você... Vai nu?

- Bingo!

- Eu não ia à festa, mas vou para ter o prazer de passar a mão...

- Até lá. Ufa!

* * *

**NOTA: **E mais um capítulo saiu. Amém! Ah! Sim sobre o lance do sexto sentido alguém notou que a fala do garoto não é a mesma, mas isso foi feito proposital. Esclarecido? E sim no próximo a festa. Espero não demora muito e até lá. Agradeço a todos que lêem a fic e também o pessoal que comenta. Hoje sem muitas palavras além de um: muito obrigada.

Lista do pessoal que vai aparece de fantasias e de quem falta fantasia:

Saga de demolidor

Krika de tempestade

Aldebaran de lanterna verde

Aiolos de Robin

Pimentel de raio negro

Shina de vampira

Suellen de mulher maravilha

Meu par ainda misterioso de homem aranha (falta escolher, alguém tem uma sugestão?)

Seiya de super homem

Hades falta

Poseidon falta

Miro de homem invisível (?)

Su a minha irmã de mulher invisível do quarteto fantástico

Mascara da morte de coisa do quarteto fantástico

Shun falta

Kanon falta

Hypnos falta


	9. Chapter 9

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Não é que eu tinha que tira o chapéu para os três. Máscara da morte, Hypnos e Seiya fizeram um excelente trabalho, com o tema de super herói, decoraram o salão e ainda tiveram a idéia... Entretanto soube por outras línguas que a idéia não foi bem dos três. Pediram ajuda a uma mente brilhante de nome Saga de gêmeos. Mas isso é o nosso segredo.

Com a ajuda de Miro, melhor dizendo, com o roubo que o aracnídeo fez da minha agenda de contato. Os três organizadores enviaram os convites para todos os meus amigos. E também pediram educadamente a Mu que enviasse, por meios nada naturais, os convites. O que será que fizeram ao pobre ariano? Depois descubro.

Eu estava com... Miro com uma capa negra que cobria sua fantasia e até o momento não descobri qual era fantasia dele. E nem quero saber. Ta queria. Soube que a minha irmã só veio para vê a tal fantasia dele. Ui!

- Miro.

- Hum?

- Diz pra Su aqui. – ele me olhou estranho. - Qual é a sua fantasia?

- Não. Não vou contar.

- Vai. Conta.

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Todo mundo sabe que estou vestida de mulher maravilha...

- E?

-

-

- Esquece.

Vimos o taurino se aproximando. Todo vestido de verde...

- Deba! Você...

Não entendi porque o escorpiano começou a gargalha feito um louco. Olhei Deba que me olhou, ficamos nisso até Miro tomar fôlego, respirando devagar e parando ou tentando se controlar. Coisa impossível.

- Bem já que parou. – o meu amigo brasileiro só faltou mete a mão. - Que nos dizer qual é a graça?

- Você... Deba... A sua... Fantasia...

- O que tem a minha fantasia?

- O tema é super heróis e não ecologia...

-?

-?

Mais uma crise de gargalhada que sinceramente está me deixando louca. O que afinal deu nele? E para piorar Máscara da morte se aproximou e não teve jeito. Miro apontava e ria dos dois, nós três não estávamos entendendo absolutamente nada. Dei uma tapa na cabeça dele que me olhou feito, mas pelo menos parou ou tentou para de ri de novo.

- AI!

- Diz ai. – levantei a mão. - Algo é a graça?

- A palmeira... E a laranja...

-?

-?

-?

- Aldebaran... De palmeira... E Máscara... De laranja.

- BURRO! – gritamos juntos.

- Eu?

- Sim. – minha paciência ia acabar ali. - O Deba dá de lanterna verde e o laranja... Quero dizer Máscara dá de Coisa do quarteto fantástico...

- E que coisa!

Saímos de perto dele porque sinceramente ninguém merece um chato que nem ele. Não tinha muita gente, entretanto os poucos que estavam ali pelo jeito se enturmando bem.

- Su?

Viro-me e vejo Seiya vestido de super homem.

- Até que ele ficou uma graça com a cueca por cima da calça.

Dou mais uma virada e vejo a minha irmã vestida de mulher invisível do quarteto fantástico. Estranhei, ainda mais, ela elogiando o cavaleiro de bronze. Estranho?

- Oi meninas!

- Oi Seiya! – nos duas o cumprimentamos.

E assim começou a chuva de apresentações dali e daqui. Era gente que eu mal reconhecia de mascara ou sem... Por quê? Passou anos e anos. As pessoas mudam... Pois bem vi até Aioros de Robin e também alguém de Batman... Espera! Desde quando Batman tem peitos? E... Meu deus! Tinha até a mulher gato meio estranha...

Balancei a cabeça e fui procurar alguém conhecido naquele mar de gente. Certo que em menos de duas horas o local que estava GRANDE, ficou pequeno. Ou seria porque tem muita gente?

Acho que comecei a ver coisas... Ou eu tinha bebido demais, coisa que não tinha feito até o momento, ou estou vendo dobrado ou os gêmeos tão com a mesma fantasia. Por quê? Bem eu vi um homem aranha com o uniforme tradicional e depois outro só que com o uniforme negro. Entrei em parafuso quando bati em uma mulher vestida de...

- Desculpa...

- Su?

- Shina?

- JAPÃO!

-?

-?

De onde saiu aquele grito? Dei os ombros e olhei a amazona que estava à cara daquela mutante do X-men...

- Vampira?

- É. – será que ela estava chateada pela fantasia? - Foi à única que consegui. – não era pela fantasia. Era outra coisa. - Parece que a mulher gato foi pega há mais tempo por um homem.

- Em?

- Foi o dono da loja que falou.

- Ah! – deve ser falta de homem. - Ta!

- Encontrou alguém interessante?

- Não e você?

- Não. – é homem. - Mas minha amiga ali. – apontou uma mulher dançando com um rapaz de roupas vermelhas. – Se deu bem.

- Quem é ela?

- Cristiane.

- Esse nome não me é estranho. – cabeça minha. Depois eu lembrava. Tenho surto de esquecer nomes e pessoas. - E o sortudo?

- Acredite. É o Saga.

- Saga?

- Hum... Hum...

- Camou!

- Se...

- Com licença.

Um rapaz com uma roupa meio negra... Com uma fantasia de raio negro, super estiloso. Creio que a cor seja essa por causa do escuro se aproximou. Bonitão e negrão. Ai! Fiquei louca, mas vi que as atenções eram para a minha amiga.

- Wagner ao seu dispor. – beijou a mão de Shina. – Concede-me uma dança?

- B-b-bem...

- Por acaso espera alguém?

- Não! – interrompi senão ela ia ficar segurando vela. Ou pior Shina não ia sair dali. - Ela é toda sua.

- Oi Su. – ele me notou ali.

- Oi!

- Ah! Desculpa. – ele sorriu sem graça. – Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigada. – aproximou-se para que a amazona não escutasse conversar.

- Eu vi que sua amiga chegou com um rapaz... – que era o Saga. - E fiquei na tocaia. – sorriu sem jeito. – Agora vejo que ela está só e quero conhecê-la sabe...

- Sei. – aquela história era antiga. - Leva menino.

Shina gesticulou algo, mas nem liguei. Passei pelo local e vi de novo os dois homens aranha além de Miro sendo cercado ou protegido pela minha irmã. A curiosidade me atiçou e me aproximei.

- Então Miro...

- Eu?

- Sim. – o que ele escondia debaixo da capa? - Qual é a sua fantasia?

- Homem invisível.

- Ui! – porque a minha irmã fez aquela cara?

- AI! – a mulher invisível beliscou a bunda dele?- TARADA!

Ri dos dois, sai em buscar de alguém que estivesse só e fui abordada por um dos homens aranhas.

- Oi!

- Oi?

Olhei o homem aranha que me fitava.

- Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigada. Você é...?

- Não me reconhece?

- Não.

- Sou eu...

- Kanon!

Ele tirou a mascara e fiquei sem entender. Então não eram os gêmeos de homem aranha? Dei os ombros e cumprimentei o resto do pessoal. Juju estava divino de Senhor incrível do quarteto fantástico. Hypnos até que fim ganhou atenção das meninas, fantasiado de Atocha humana também do quarteto fantástico. Os motivos das meninas estarem rodeando ele? É inexplicável.

Era impressão minha ou a equipe fantástica estava completa? Consegui conversa com Saga e sua misteriosa acompanhante que lembrei quem era. Oh! Cabeça.

- Su!

- Saga e... – Forcei a mente.

- Cris. – apresentou o geminiano. – Su ela não está divina?

- Ah! – lembrei quem é ela. Certo. Demorou mais lembrei. - Bem não sou fã de mulher. Mas como você é meu amigo e meu negocio é homem. Ela é muito bonita.

- Viu não é mentira minha, Cris.

Agora sim podia vê os dois. Ela linda de tempestade dos X-men e ele de demolidor, o homem sem medo... Certo que ainda não fui apresentada ao Batman e nem a mulher gato quando menos ao misterioso homem aranha de uniforme negro. Mas ainda tinha tempo. Em meio à festa houve alguns probleminhas pelo excesso de bebida. E umas coisas estranhas ocorreram

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Vou continuar e claro que o próximo será o último capitulo. Acho que já enchi muita gente... Não? Mas como dizem tudo tem um começo, meio e fim. A fic começou meio sem intenção de chegar a esse ponto. Mas agradeço e coração a todos que me mandaram reviews e participaram direta ou indiretamente. Ufa!

Perdão pelo capítulo não ser bom porque é em primeira pessoa e estou tentando manter a linha. Gostei da experiência. Amei e fiquei feliz com cada comentário. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo com direito a beijo e tudo. E quem sabe alguém nu. Miro?

**Observação:** Carol vou colocá-la no próximo capítulo porque não consegui encaixá-la nesse. Ok? Cris não me bate. Saga ainda vai dá um beijão tipo desentupidor de pia. Wagner a Shina estava calma demais. Será efeito da bebida?


	10. Chapter 10

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Eu e... Que carnaval é esse na minha casa?**

**RESUMO: Depois de Miro, recebi uma visita, ou melhor, umas visitas que só lendo para crê.**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Sabem o que dizem... Bebida e direção não combinam. Principalmente quando certo aracnídeo sobre no palco e começa a dançar ao estilo Pole Dance ou seria clube das mulheres. Tira a capa, todas as meninas babaram, os meninos que estavam acompanhados fecharam os olhos das acompanhantes.

Miro estava nuzinho. Certo. Eu dei uma olha, mas alguém sabe se lá de onde apareceu impediu a minha visão. Aldebaran, santo brasileiro, tirou Miro sobre os protestos das solteiras e da minha irmã que tentava colocar uma nota de cem reais nele. Aonde ela arrumou uma nota daquela ainda é um mistério.

A festa seguiu "normalmente" e quando eu dei por mim o tal homem aranha de uniforme negro me olhava. Ia agradecei... Certo. Eu ia xingá-lo por não me deixar vê o outro nu. Não é sempre que se vê um homem disposta a mostra seu belo corpo no palco. Só que não previ o que aconteceu em seguida, o homem aranha negro me beijou. Olha que nunca na minha vida senti um beijo tão legal.

Mas foi por pouco tempo e ele me deixou ali, bastante atordoada. Fiquei estática quando Saga apareceu, com aquela cara de que Ares ia vim com tudo, segurando Cristiane que perdeu o show. Acho que até ela queria colocar umas notas na cueca dela ou seria... Aonde mesmo?

- Quem deu caipirinha para o Miro? – ele me olha. – Su?

- Hã?

- Houve algo?

- Acho que seu irmão quer ser mesmo meu marido.

- Mas Kanon não estava com a mulher gavião? – olhei Cris que tentava entender a minha cara de lesa. – Nos o vimos se pegando lá no bar. – Cris falava aquilo como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Quando?

- Não faz muito tempo. – agora eu não entendi nada. – Acho que Kanon não é o mesmo que te beijou.

Eu continuava sem entendia nada ao quadrado. Quero dizer, eu não estava entendendo nada desde momento que vi o outro quase nu. Maldito o homem aranha negro. Voltamos à festa tentando... Primeiro colocar juízo na cabeça de Miro. Segundo encontrar Kanon. Certo que pedi ao novo casal (Saga e Cris) que me ajudasse. Por quê? Por mim eles dois tem futuro...

- Shina... Minha deusa...

- Sai de perto de mim seu tarado.

Fique sem entende quando Shina saiu soltando fumaça e Wagner tentando conversa com ela. Será que eles haviam brigado? Apesar de que a amazona de cobra estava muito quieta no inicio da festa e agora esta pior do que naquele dia que Seiya a viu sem máscara. Logo mais a frente vi mais uma amiga. Carol estava às beijos com o homem aranha.

- Com licença. – e nada. – Kanon? – continuaram aos beijos. – Carol? – me ignoraram completamente e eu estava segurando vela. – QUEREM PARAR!

- Oi!

- Oi Carol.

- Parabéns.

- Valeu.

- O que houve, filha?

- Ah! Mãe. – eu sempre a chamo assim. - Alguém me beijou e não sei quem é o cara.

- Qual fantasia ele usava?

- Homem aranha.

- KANON! – o coitado só faltou leva uma tapa.

- Mas amor. – ele a olhou tão fofo. – Eu estou aqui há uma hora desde o show horrível de Miro.

- E você nem me avisou.

- Claro que não amor. Eu sou todo seu e acha que eu ia te mostrar um homem feio daquele se tem um bonitão aqui.

- É. Vem cada meu homem aranha.

- Te amo minha mulher gavião.

Achei a cena estranha. Não só porque eu estava segurando vela, mas porque eles estavam se beijando na minha frente. Dei uma volta pelo local e bati em um dos fantasiados. Engasguei ao vê quem era. Com aquela roupa preta. Aquele cabelo verde não me engana e o pior tentava esconder a vergonha que estava passando.

- SHUN?

- SAÚDE! – de onde vinha aquele som?

- Shun é você?

- Fala baixo.

- Que fantasia é essa?

- Foi a June que arrumou.

- SHUN! – a voz feminina o chamou. Ou seria gritou?

- SAÚDE! – de novo?

- Estou aqui meu bem.

Eles estão namorando? E por que... Meu deus! Olhando os dois fiquei sem ação. Tentei falar mais não consegui, porém alguém resolve falar.

- Então você é a tal Suellen.

- Sou.

- Shunzinho fala sempre de você.

- É? – espero que sejam coisas legal.

- É. – ela me olhou. – Houve algo?

- Bem as suas fantasias.

- É que a minha fantasia ficou apertada e de Shunzinho ficou folgada. Então trocamos. Mas meu alfacezinho esta com vergonha.

Também não é pra menos, Shun estava vestido como mulher gato e June de Batman. Isso foi à coisa mais irreal que já vi. Acho que se eles tivessem mandado para a costureira ou alguém especializado, isso seria resolvido. Despedi-me dos dois porque pelo jeito Shun estava tentando se sair.

Vi o individuo, o homem aranha negro, e olhar que se eu pudesse ia dá uma senhora porrada no cara. Quem ele pensa que é para me dá um mega beijo e sai assim? Dobrei em um corredor vi a cena mais fofa de todos os tempos. No escurinho os dois, Saga e Cris, aos beijos. Fiquei com um ciúme.

Resolvi não atrapalhar porque pelo jeito aquilo ia render. Eu já estava pensando como seria o casamento. Comecei a pensar nos presentes e dei mais uma olhava só pra me assegurar que ninguém ia incomodá-lo quando... CARAMBA! O que é aquilo? Saga daqui a pouco mata a menina. Fiquei olhando mais um pouco até me tocar que não deveria ficar olhando mais.

Sai na caçada do homem aranha negro. Quando... Meu deus! Essa festa vai render. Não é que Shina deu um super beijo no Wagner... Ou será o contrario? O beijo foi na frente de todo o mundo. E olha que derrubaram uma mesa e já estava se rolando no chão.

Eu estava começando a ficar com ciúme do povo. Agora tinha uma meta maluca. Pegar o infeliz do homem aranha negro e matá-lo de amor. Assim me vingaria. Certo depois de um tempo parei e fiquei a olhar o povo.

Juju estava já caindo às tantas e chamando as mulheres de Saori. Miro estava feliz demais sentando perto dos outros falando da sua apresentação. Minha irmã um pouco triste por não conseguir colocar a nota de cem na cueca dele. Alguém sabe onde ela arrumou essa nota? Mas convenhamos que sem cueca não dá.

Deba se divertiu e muito com Aioros. Seiya conseguiu o telefone de mais menina do que todo mundo junto na festa. Não me pergunte como. Máscara da morte se divertiu e muito com Hypnos fazendo a cenas do filme da equipe fantástica. Até a minha irmã ganhou um beijo de todos do quarteto. Acho que hoje ela dorme feliz.

Já eu estava meio triste. Não sabia quem era o infeliz. Vi o povo indo para a mesa que Deba arrumou para o pessoal e resolvi ir, mas uma mão me parou. Olhei e o vi. Sim o homem aranha negro. NOSSA! O homem é tudo de bom.

- Olha...

E foi mais outro beijo. Ou o cara era tímido ou não sabia falar ou as duas coisas? Mas acredite meus caros leitores, ele sabe beijar bem. Após o beijo não agüentei a curiosidade. E ele sabia disso, resolvi tira a máscara. Fiquei uns quinze minutos que parecia mais de uma eternidade.

- Vo-vo-vo-você?

- Não gostou?

- É que...

- Depois daquele dia, um amigo nosso me abriu os olhos...

- Mas...

- Su. – ele se ajoelhou. – Quer casar comigo?

-QUE?

- Casar. Ter um monte de príncipe das trevas e algumas princesinhas, mas não muitas porque não quero marmanjo tocando nas...

- ESPERA! – ele me olhou assustando. – Ta pensando que sou coelho? Eu não vou ter um monte de príncipe das trevas. Eu só quero ter filhos.

- Mas...

- Ou é assim ou não caso.

- Certo.

Nós beijamos e aceitei me casar com ele. Uma luz nos iluminou e assim como eu, todos... TODOS ficaram de boca aberta ao ver-nos. É Hades tem uma ENORME queda por mim. Nós juntamos aos outros que arrumaram seus pares, claro que aqueles que conseguiram isso. E a festa transcorreu bem. Até que cada seguiu para sua casa.

**FIM.**

- Fim nada.

- Que isso?

- E não tem casório. Não tem bolo. Não tem sexo. Não tem...

- Ah! Isso é. Só porque você ficou sem ninguém. Ne micro.

- É MIRO. MIRO. MIRO.

**Fim**

* * *

**NOTA:** Ah! Sei que não ficou lá essas coisas. Mas eu sou assim mesmo. Passei dias tentando encontrar momentos prefeitos e colocar todo mundo se beijando. Menos Miro. Creio que a minha missão nessa fic acabou. E estou parando um pouco. Tenho que dá prioridade a outra fic com a ajuda da minha beta. E tocar a vida pra frente. Queria agradecer a todos e desculpa por não citar nomes porque seria injusto com alguns.

Bem... Talvez algumas pessoas por motivos especiais.

Uma é DiLuaa que me ajudou mandou uma mensagem dizendo o que eu deveria melhorar. E me dando uma super dica. Espero que leia a fic "Nem tudo é o que parece ser", ela esta me dando trabalho. Mas saiba que esse trabalhão é por você que ajudou. Muito obrigada.

Krika por manda reviews e lê o que escrevo além de, no bom sentido, me chateia com Saga, quem sabe eu não a coloque em outra fic. Só falta você querer. Obrigada linda.

Pimentel esse menino me enche, no bom sentido, no MSN. Adoro quando começa a escreve um monte de coisa que parece sem sentido porque eu estou pe da vida quando conversamos. Sempre é ele me deixa feliz. E me dá idéias maravilhosas. Fofo, perdoa se eu estou parecendo uma maluca, mas eu sou assim mesmo. Obrigado fofo. Te amo.

Ao outros que comentaram, espero que não tenha ofendido ninguém porque é comedia e tiramos onda da cara de um monte de gente. Obrigada.

E Carol eu não sei se ficou bom, mas está ai. Tentei meio que em cima da hora colocá-la. Espero que tenha gostado e deixe uma review. Beijos.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram a fic. Beijos e até.


End file.
